I Think You Know Me
by Ella Anders
Summary: "You know me Aisha," I take her hands in mine. Aisha tried to pull away swiftly, "Look at me Aisha. Look at me- really look at me. I think you know me. It's me Aisha."


**I Think You Know Me**

**Summary: "You know me Aisha," I take her hands in mine. Aisha tried to pull away swiftly, "Look at me Aisha. Look at me- really look at me. I think you know me. It's me Aisha." **

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction. **

**Authoress' Notes: Inspired by a confession posted on Winx Club Confessions' page on tumblr and **_**"You Don't Know Me"**_** from Victorious written and performed by Elizabeth Gilles. If you have not heard it yet check it out, I have been playing basically non-stop for weeks. And shout-out to Akela Victorie and Chibi Horsewoman.**

* * *

I never thought this would be so hard.

To feel so close to her, yet so far away at the same time; one minute I start to think she is going to let me in- another she all but slams the door in my face. It's hard to say the least, but Aisha was never one to play easy to get. In a way her actions only remind me more of the first time we met, three years ago in Magix Center. Ah, the memories.

Words cannot describe how wonderful it feels to be near her once more, yet heartbreaking when I look at her and she looks back, for she doesn't know who I really am. Near, but far.

I suppose I shouldn't complain much, after all I am no longer dead thanks to the Great Dragon itself and its will. It was because of the great creator that I am breathing once more today, according to the Great Dragon my destiny has yet to be completed for there is more danger ahead and my aid will be require, and for that I would gain another chance at life; another change to be with the one I love. But my body, or rather my old body's internal organs where in such a horrendous shape that my essence required and created a new one. The genotype is fairly similar to my pervious, and my voice is different; yet nothing to complain about, that is except I did not seem at all familiar to Aisha.

_Damn!_

"Hey Roy, what's up?"It takes me a while to turn and look at whoever it was that had spoken. I am still not use to my temporary name.

I smile, to face the redhead. In the back of my mind I frown at the girl who could have saved me yet didn't. "Hello Bloom. Have you seen Aisha?"

Bloom nods her head and calls out over the blasting music, "Yeah Roy." She extends her index finger, "She is over there by the steps." I am about to thank her when Sky appears out of thin air and wraps his arms around her waist and greets her with a kiss- something I wish I could do to Aisha. "Sky!" She explains brightly just as he takes her by the hand and leads her off onto the dance floor alongside rest of the Winx Club couples and their friends as they celebrate the defeat of Tritannus and the Trix.

Now with a clear path to the steps I gain a clear view of Aisha. Out of everyone on campus, she should be the happiest. Her cousin's evil plot has been diminished, and all is right again. Yet she looks as depressed as when the mission first started. The same worry, hurt and uncertainly fill her typically sea blue eyes.

"_You think you know, but you don't know me. You think you own me, but you can't control me." _The speakers sing as I slowly make my way over to Aisha. As the words of the popular song (Musa was introduced to by someone by the name of Macy, which according to her came from something called, "_Victorious",_ whatever that may be.) played I feel my heart race, I had promised myself during our trip to Zenith that I would wait until after the mission to tell her the truth, and now that moment was here.

"Hello Aisha." She looks up and gives a small smile, "For someone who just saved the entire magical dimension you would think you would be happier."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I am happy. Tritannus is defeated and things are back to normal."

"_But_." I pressed.

Aisha gave me a look, "No buts."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes- it's just."

"Just what?" I inquire as I take a seat beside her.

"Have you ever lost someone you really care about?" I nod. "It's just- last year my boyfriend, Nabu, he died trying to stop the wizards. I was going to use my wish to bring him back to life, but I used it to save my family," tears started to surface, not wanting anyone to see Aisha turned her head away. "Now there is no way I can bring him back. And I miss him, I _really _miss him."

I can feel by heart plummet as I see her cry over me. "There is always hope Aisha."

"How can you honestly believe that?"

"Because I can." There is a long pause; I close my eyes the moment I have waited for has arrived. "Nabu, he is alive."

Aisha whips her head around to face me, "Don't play me."

I raise my hands in defense. "I'm not playing you Aisha, Nabu is alive."

"But-"

"You know me Aisha," I takek her hands in mine. Aisha tried to pull away swiftly, "Look at me Aisha. Look at me- really look at me. I think you know me. It's me Aisha."

I know it finally hits her when her eyes widen. "Nabu!" She cries as her arms fling around me and she cries tears of pure joy.


End file.
